Some mobile payment systems include a device having a secure element which can be used for secure transactions, for example to purchase an item using the device rather than a credit card. The secure element may have a limited amount of space for applications to be installed.
In some existing conventional systems, a user may delete or de-activate a user application or device application involved in the mobile payment system. However, the user may be unaware that secure information may remain in the secure element.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the detailed description below.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.